Alluring Carmine
by Melancholic-Lotus13
Summary: Amity Town is a quiet town and it's broken by the recent murders that started. It was terrifying, especially since the victims are stabbed and mutilated and missing their hearts. What was going on? Who was this? Was it a new ghost or someone we all know? Thing was the only evidence the killer left was this: THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING -Alluring Carmine
1. Beginning

**So here's something that came to me. If y'all want me to continue this, tell me in the comments. This is my first horror fanfiction, so yeah. Um, no more words come to mind, and uh yeah. Enjoy!**

Alluring carmine painted the flesh of the figure that stood over the man. The smell of it was rich and intoxicating. It was just so _delicious_.The figure couldn't help but let out a bloodcurdling laugh. How could they not? The scene before them was the best one they had ever seen. The beautiful crimson staining the ground as they watched him plead and beg for mercy, tremble in terror as their laughter rang through the silence of the city. No one knew they were there, and even if they did, they wouldn't be able to stop him from completing such a dreadful act. A grin spread across his face and when he stepped into the light, beautiful and toxic green orbs shone with madness, showing that this person was gone. The man on the ground shivered from the cold chills that ran down his spine, eyes never leaving the figure that loomed over him. The light show a boy and questions plagued his mind. What happened to him? Why was he doing this? The man didn't know and when he finally spoke, it was a tone that he couldn't get out of his mind. He cocked his head to the side and said, "Come on, I'm not _that_ terrifying, am I? I just want to have a little bit of fun!"

The man's scream rang throughout the city which alerted a few people. The boy blinked, admiring the work, touching his bloody hand to his cheek and sliding it down which left a blood trail on it. He dropped his head, chin being so close to touching his chest. This motion made the light cast a shadow across his eyes which brought out the glowing orbs. He perked up when he heard sirens and he chuckled lowly, taking the blood and writing on the ground beside the male then he left where no one would find him.

* * *

 _"...second murder this week The culprit left a message this time. Viewer discretion advised."_ The news reported showed a picture of the bloodied words. The television shut off after that, but no one could get the words out of their heads.

 _THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING  
_ _-ALLURING CARMINE._

Every single parent felt worried for their kids wellbeings and set a curfew no later than six thirty, when the sunsets. The police had it under control, they will start patrolling and making sure to find this sick and twisted person. The teens and some kids and adults wondered if Phantom was going to help out with this but no one was for sure, since he only took care of ghosts or some minor crimes. There was barely any murder in Amity and the fact that this had started, no one was sure how to feel other than terrified. The police force didn't show any pictures of the crime for it was too gruesome. No one, but the officers and the murderer, knew that both victims were stabbed, bled out, then had their hearts ripped out of their chests. It was sick, some officers couldn't even look at the scene. A few hadn't eaten in a few days as the image of what had happened to innocent people were burned into their minds. It was something no one had ever seen, something sort of like Jack the Reaper or something. It was not natural.

"Danny, what do you think about this?" inquired a violet eyed girl, wearing a black tank top and skinny jeans instead of her usual outfit. Her hair was in a ponytail with a purple scrunchy. She glanced over at the raven haired boy beside her. He didn't look up or answer since he was asleep. She rolled her eyes and poked him, earning a small groan and being glared at by the icy blue orbs of the boy. "Have you heard of the murders?"

Danny nodded and sat up, licking his lips as he rubbed his eyes. He noticed the girl's face, wanting a response for her question which she had repeated. He knew what she had asked, knowing her and all and he replied, "Yeah, I'm not sure what I'm going to do about it though. Mostly because of the curfew. I'll figure something out." He wasn't sure what all good he'd be though. He only fought ghosts, not humans who went ballistic and decided to murder others. He sighed, rubbing his face as their other friend finally arrived.

"Hey," he greeted with a grin on his face. He was what most people would describe as a techno geek, beautiful turquoise eyes framed with thick black glasses and had bronze skin. He wore a red beret and a yellow sweater with dark gray cargo pants. He sat in the same booth beside Danny. They were hanging out at a restaurant called, "The Nasty Burger" (which is stupidly named) before they had to head to their homes. "So, has anyone realized that there haven't been any ghost attacks since the murders started?"

"The one that practically fights them," mumbled Danny, closing his eyes. He was so tired and he just wanted to sleep, but his parents were being too loud and his friends kept bringing him out of it and he couldn't be out later than six so sleeping in the park or somewhere else was out of the question. The ghosts had stopped trying to get out, which confused many people. Phantom was missing as well, no one knew what happened to the hero. Sam and Tucker did, he was right there beside them. Danny was the hero everyone loved, or hated which was including his own parents; he was also the one hated in his human form.

The duo noticed his exhaustion and shared a look of worry. They knew he was already lacking sleep but the fact that he was still tired even though he had days to catch up on it was worrying. He explained that his parents were being exceptionally loud and it was terrible. He didn't know what they were working on, but it was disturbing him. He didn't know how his sister could sleep through it all. Tucker told him to sleep and that they'd wake him when it was time for them to get home. The two friends whispered to each other and would constantly glance at their sleeping friend to make sure they wouldn't wake him up.

When it was time for them all to go home, they woke their friend and left the restaurant. Danny muttered to himself as he listened to his friends trying to list off ideas on how to get out of the house without his parents finding out. They knew that their parents were going to force them to be with them, but how was Danny going to sneak away from his family? He sighed, telling them not to worry and that he was going to figure something out. He gave them a reassuring smile and they departed, going their separate ways. Danny was met with a small greeting from his sister before heading up to his room. He hummed to himself, smiling at nothing as he lied on his bed.


	2. It's coming

**Thanks to messedupmoon for wanting me to continue this story. :) hope you enjoy this chapter. I apologize for the shortness and anyone can guess who the killer is.**

His laughter rang through the city. It was one that would drive chills down people's back, for it was filled with insanity as well as bloodlust. The light of the moon was obscured by the dark clouds that hanged in the night sky. The wind, for once, was silent as it was terrified of this person. No noise was made by any animal, insects or people. He hummed to himself as he searched for his next victim. When he did, an animalistic grin cut across his face and he slowly stalked towards them. It was a woman this time, an officer this time and he was not going to let them ruin his fun. She will be the message that will strike _terror_ in the hearts of the cops. He was not something to be taken lightly that is. No one shall take him as a joke for he was one that will eliminate anyone that was to get in his way. Humans were adorable.

The boy covered the woman's mouth with his hand, not wanting anyone to hear. He whispered into her ear, "Hello, ma'am."

The woman's eyes widened when she heard the male's voice. How could it be him? Why would he do this? She moved to alert the other officers, or her partner who went to the bathroom but he was faster than she thought. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them behind her back, chuckling lowly and with a gruesome smirk. "Now, now," he purred. "We don't want anyone to ruin our _fun._ "

The woman had fear in her eyes, fearing for her life and what was to come to the future of Amity. She spoke but it was muffled, thrashing slightly as she tried to get him to let go. The killer was quick, turning her around and pushing her against the pavement ground. He recognized her as the mother of a Casper High football player, Kwan something. He grinned savagely, speaking once again, "Well, aren't you something. I'm going to have fun when I _kill_ you." The woman had tears in her eyes but she didn't let them fall. "Shh, shh. Don't cry," he murmured. He grabbed his knife, placing it against her skin as he hummed to himself.

* * *

The news played the last murder. School was still in session but everybody was on edge. No one knew why this was all happening. Kwan, the son of the fallen officer, was trying his hardest to stay strong but everyone knew he was on the verge of breaking down. No one could blame him, his dark orbs held horror as if he saw what happened to his mother. He saw his mother's mutilated skin and closed eyes that held nothing but darkness before she was rolled away to never be seen again.

Sam glared at her friend who was doodling in the margin of his page. "Well?" she asked annoyed at the fact he was ignoring her. They were in the only class they had with each other and he was ignoring her. "Danny!" she whispered harshly to get his attention.

"What?" He glanced up at her, dark circles under his sunken blue eyes. He knew what she was asking but what could he say? He couldn't really say anything without angering her and it was not something _anyone_ wanted to do. Plus, even if he could catch the murderer, what was to stop them from trying to kill him as well? Then again, they wouldn't be able to touch him before he left. He noticed the look on her face, one that was annoyed and ready to slap his arm. "Sam, I'm gonna try but geez, you have to calm down." Danny turned to the board after hearing Lancer call on him. He was asked a question which he answered and got half right. He almost snorted at the irony, going back to doodling and trying to ignore her glare.

"Danny, this is serious," she said to him as they headed to lunch. It was getting really irritating that she was nagging him about this. It was something he couldn't control, but even if he could save these people by capturing the murderer the problem was how he'd do it. How was he going to convince that it was the murderer and not just him framing someone? He sighed and muttered something unintelligible.

"Hey...oh," Tucker greeted, blinking at his two friends. "Sam, are you still nagging about the murders?"

"Of course I am," she responded with a glare. "People are dying and he's the only one who can help _without_ dying."

Tucker and Danny shared a look then he looked away as Tucker spoke, "Yeah, but he isn't all that popular with the city at the moment. People will think he's framing an innocent person."

Sam huffed but nodded, understanding where he's coming from. She didn't want Danny's reputation to worsen than it already was. Soon enough, Danny was shoved into a locker by Dash Baxter, the quarterback and major bully of the school. Danny was beyond angry, his eyes flashing green as he phased out of the locker once his friends told him the coast was clear. He murmured a thank you as he remembered what the killer, now known as Alluring Carmine, had wrote on the officer.

 _"It's coming. The rivers of blood shall flood this miserable city for all it brought was pain and misery for me."_


	3. I Can't Believe It

**Messedupmoon thank you for reading this story. If you haven't guessed the killer, you'll find out soon enough in this chapter.**

It had been about three weeks since the last murder. The police thought they must've given up, but some were on edge knowing that the person will strike again, it wasn't the end just yet. The spine chilling message was replaying in their minds, they just couldn't get it out. _"It's coming. The rivers of blood shall flood this miserable city for all it brought was pain and misery for me."_ If that wasn't a warning, they didn't know what was. Those who were on edge kept their guard up and eyes out for any activity and evidence.

The trio were talking as they tried to think of people who might do this but came up with no one. They thought it was maybe a ghost but they weren't all too sure about it. They just hoped to catch the culprit. Who was going to believe teenagers anyways? Unless they themselves were attacked but it was not going to happen anytime soon. It was too quiet, the killer had yet to strike and everyone that actually believed that they were to come back was anxiously waiting.

The friends were with Danny's family as they watched Vlad Masters, the mayor of Amity Park, give a press conference. Danny had his fist clenched, glaring harshly at the screen but no one noticed. His eyes flashing a light green before he rolled his eyes at the mayor's next words.

 _"...will do whatever we can to stop these murders. We will find out and bring this person to justice!"_

 _The people that were attending the conference cheered. They were hopeful that the person that did this would be getting the punishment they deserve for the deaths of their families and friends. They knew that they were still out there, that no matter how or where, they'll be found and tried maybe even put to death row. Vlad spoke a little longer before dismissing everyone._

When the killer struck again, it was a later this time. Around midnight. The rain was coming down in buckets, thunder crashing with lightning flashing. A sly grin came across his face when he came up to the victim. It wasn't out in the street, but in a house this time. He broke in and loomed over the sleeping victim, a knife raised above him. Then he stopped, the girl had woken up due to the loud crashing of thunder. Her violet eyes widened at the person in her room. He smiled at her as he hid the knife behind his back. "What are you doing here?" she asked the boy.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, his knife beside his left leg and out of sight. He just didn't need her exploiting his intentions. "Sorry, I didn't want to wake you. I'm just, I needed to go somewhere to get away from the craziness in my house. My parents, they're keeping me up with whatever they're doing."

The girl nodded, rubbing her eyes and sat up to get a better look at him. She stretched and leaning back against the head board. Her eyes meeting his gaze, she noticed something off but she was just oh so tired to even care too much. "Don't worry about it," she replied and yawned a bit. "I understand, but it would've been nice for a phone call."

"Get some sleep," he said, backing away towards the window as he kept the blade out of sight. "I should get going anyways."

The girl nodded and curled up again. He saw this as his chance and quickly made his way over. He wrapped a hand around her mouth and stabbed her. She let out a muffled scream, her eyes widening at the one she thought was her friend. His green eyes were laced with bloodlust, something she never saw on him before. It can't be. What happened? Why was he doing this? "Shh," he whispered. "It'll all be over soon."

She had tears running down her cheeks, shaking her head as she trembled. She was saying something but it was incoherent. He knew what she said, it was in her purple eyes as they faded, the life seeping out of her. "I can't believe it." It was crystal clear that that was what she was thinking. "Why? Why are you doing this?" He knew these questions were running through her mind. It was what all victims thought.

He let out a chuckle as a malicious smirk came across his face. He held her dying heart in his hand, laughing quietly as to keep from waking her parents up. He wrote on the wall, _BURY HER IN BLACK OR WHITE —Alluring Carmine._ He headed towards the window and the flashing of lightning illuminated his white hair and green eyes. "Sorry this had to happen, but I had to throw them off my trail. Goodbye Sam."

Danny Phantom, the protector of the town, had turned. He was a threat to the city and to everyone he loves.


End file.
